Broken Memories
by xNotoriousxFactorx
Summary: My memory- my life was wiped away. For the good of the universe, he said. But apparently he needs me back on the TARDIS because of some paradox thing. That doesn't mean I won't rat on about how he wiped my mind clear. I'm George Graentham, and here's my story.


**AN: Hello readers! You may have stumbled upon this story, saw that I got a new story, or any other reason. I have been watching Doctor Who a lot, due to the 50th Anniversary. So I thought, what the heck? Why not? Here you go, readers! My first Doctor Who story!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...

I can't remember. The Doctor said if I- no, I can't remember. But will I have certain moments of deja vu? Or- no! Stop thinking! I can't remember. Something about the fate of the universe... NO! JUST STOP! I... can't... remember...

"Are you coming or not?" I ask through the telephone. I could almost see Calvin nodding. "I will, I will." he responds. "It's just that I was held up. Wait for ten more minutes and if I don't show up, order for me." I sigh. "Fine." I say. "Ten minutes." I hang up. I look into the reflection of myself in the cafe window. My brown hair cut to the verge of a buzz and lightly cut. Wearing a dark gray overcoat to protect me from the harsh, cold weather outside. So basically the only "bright" thing on my persona are my eyes, a shocking light green. I am George Graentham, and I am waiting impatiently for my friend, Calvin. I was in a cafe called the _Rosebloom. _Calvin and I arranged a meeting here so we can talk about our next assignment in the office, since we are in the same job. And now I'm waiting here for a friend that will not show up on time. But he surprised me.

Calvin strode into the doors with snow plied all over his jacket and hat. He had just come in the nick of time. I was about to order for him. He looked around until saw me, waved, and came to sit across from me. The man taking our order looked at me and Calvin expectantly. Calvin cleared his throat. "Coffee, black." he ordered. As the man wrote the order down, I say, "Some tea, please." The man then walks away to get our drinks. And as he does, Calvin takes of his beanie, showering the floor in already melting snow. His sandy hair looks frozen. "So," he starts. "Did I make it?" I check my non-existent watch. "I'm afraid, sir," I say. "You were 4.6 seconds late." Calvin shakes his fist to the air. "Why?!" he demands. The man then returns with our beverages, both steaming hot. "Now," Calvin begins, leaning back on his chair. "How far are you on the assignment?"

When Calvin and I exited the café, he stretched and said, "Well, I better get going. See you later." I nod to him. "Bye." Calvin went opposite ways from me as we departed to go home. Calvin's apartment was closer to the café so it wouldn't take long to get there. As for me, well, lets just say it isn't close. I bundled my scarf up to my chin and run/walked across the streets, snow piling on me, making me look like a snowman. Then, something peculiar happened. Something that would change my short life forever. As I was a few blocks away from my condo, I heard a machine-like sound. I looked around but I didn't see anything in particular. But what I didn't know is that it wasn't coming from around. It was coming from above. On the last block from my house, I hit a solid surface in front of me. As I got up from my fall, I saw a blue police box materialize in front of me. At first, my reaction was, _Was there something in that tea? _There wasn't something in the tea. Because I knew what I hit was solid. Not an illusion. Just then, a man stepped out of the police box. He had very black hair with stubble on his chin, wearing an old fur winter coat. He spoke. "Hello there George." he said quickly. "No time to explain, just come with me and I'll explain everything." The man picked me up from the snowy ground and pushed me in the police box. I expected to hit face-first into a wall, but I tripped and fell on the floor instead. I looked around and nearly passed out. It was the size of a very large living room inside, despite the tiny outlook on the outside. As I look up, I mutter one thing, "It's bigger on the inside."

**AN: How did you like it? Please give me feedback, because I honestly don't know if I'm doing it right. Anyways, if you didn't like this story, but also like Minecraft stories, I have one in the making, so check it out! In the meantime, see ya!**

**~Notor**


End file.
